A-rank
by AgNis
Summary: "I should be back in a week or two tops." He pecked her on the lips. Just as he was to draw back, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He placed his hands on her forearms, supposedly to pry her off. "The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back." He mumbled in an attempt at persuasion.


I'm so proud of myself - this thing below is 1000 words long, spot on!

I think it takes place in the universe as the "Brawler", only some time into the future.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

He woke up in the dead of the night to the knocking. At first he tried drowsily waving the noise away but it refused to cease – if anything, it only grew more insistent. Once he came to terms with the fact it wasn't going to stop any time soon, he dragged himself from under the light sheets only to discover how much warmth was suddenly gone.

He walked groggily to the window while trying to shield away the cold without much success.

He opened the window, grabbed the bird and with swift movement pulled the scroll from the container attached to its back and released the hawk way before the animal could screech loudly and wake his irritable wife up.

Not yet fully awake he breezed through the neat writing and gave out an exasperated sigh. He walked into the bathroom, some more conscious part of his brain thankful for the carpet muffling his steps (not that he didn't walk in complete silence normally; it's just that now he didn't have half a mind to care).

In the shower Sasuke slid to the floor with his back against the wall (those _ridiculous_ light green tiles she insisted on so much) with the water gently stirring him awake. As soon as he could keep his mind occupied with one thought for longer than a fleeting moment he soaped, rinsed and got back out into the cold air of the hours of early morning that anybody in their right mind would call pretty damn late at night.

He winced when the door to the bathroom audibly creaked, his eyes glued to the slowly rising and falling silhouette of her back. _Still sleeping soundly._

Stifling the sigh of relief as to not push his luck he tiptoed to the drawer and silently started to dress.

"Walking butt-naked around the house... isn't something you should be doing..." A sleepy but rather amused voice reached his ears as the hem of his underwear slapped against his skin. He shifted his gaze and met her half-lidded eyes. She was languidly propped up against her pillows, cocking her head at his startled pose.

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, not really. But that string of curses at the bird sure was a nice touch." She motioned with her head towards the window, puffing more air out of her nose with a lazy smile. She urged him closer. In a few long strides he was hunched over her beside the bed. "What's it this time?"

Her eyes seemed luminous in the dark his had already grown accustomed to.

"A-rank, I should be back in a week or two tops." He pecked her on the lips. Just as he was to draw back, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He placed his hands on her forearms, supposedly to pry her off. "The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be back." He mumbled in an attempt at persuasion.

"You used my soap again." She buried her nose in the crook of his neck, ignoring his half-hearted efforts at getting away.

"I like the scent."

"_My _scent you mean. You are such a creep sometimes..." She chuckled nuzzling more into his fragrant skin.

"Am not."

When her foamy-green eyes met his stubborn gaze and she chuckled again Sasuke felt a gentle tickle in the pit of his stomach. _Dammit._

She leaned in, brushing her clad breasts against his bare chest. Their breaths mingled and she couldn't help but caress his slightly scruffy cheek and run her other hand through his hair.

It was somewhat of a reflex.

His lips pressed against hers and his tongue stroked the roof of her mouth.

"... I can't... _shouldn't_... be late for this..." Sasuke managed between open mouthed kisses. "... though knowing Kakashi... I'd be the first to arrive..."

"Then there's no need to hurry." With a tug on his hair that made him growl she pulled him back – he reluctantly complied – and rubbed her nose against his affectionately. "And I'm sure he'd understand you were in demand. Duty to wife before the one to the village."

"Isn't my loyalty questioned enough?" She took hold of his cheeks more forcefully making him look (he was pretty sure about that) like a fish (her sparkling eyes only convinced him about that).

"Nonsense."

"And it's a no-no in the third trimester." Sakura audibly gritted her teeth and her irises darkened.

"Sasuke, out of the two of us, who is the doctor? And you make me feel like I'm the only horny one around here." She let go of his face and leaned backwards, pouting.

"Trust me, you're not." She visibly shivered and goosebumps appeared on her skin. He was guessing his control over the lust in his eyes must have briefly slipped.

He pushed himself off the bed trying to act nonchalant about the bulge in his boxers. No such luck – she laughed and murmured something about how stupidly stubborn he was.

He donned his equipment with her lying back down in bed, watching. It was yet another form of torment – he could feel her hot gaze slide up and down his (he knew – nice-to-look-at) back. If she spoke it would be all it'd take for his resolve to weaken, jump into bed and stay awake with her for another few hours. _And _be inexcusably late for the team gathering.

Once he picked up his _anbu_ mask, he kneeled by the bed.

"Be okay." He whispered in a not-so-common fashion that actually showed that he cared.

"Same to you." She reached out to smooth down the hair sticking out beside his face. As soon as her hand was gone it stuck right back out. A warm smile sneaked its way onto her face.

He kissed her one last time, got up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All of a sudden he remembered how uncomfortable moving with a certain... issue happened to be.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so hasty in his departure after all.


End file.
